Devil Game
by SooChan
Summary: [Chapter 3 UP] Karena mereka dalam permainan iblis, sehingga mereka harus bermain seperti setan. Jika saja seorang malaikat harus mati, harusnya Yoongi sudah tahu. BTS FF / Yoongi / Jimin / Seokjin / Jungkook / YoonMin / Slight!JinMin.
1. Chapter 1

Ketika senja telah jatuh mengawang pada langit, dan suara gagak samar-samar terdengar dari kejauhan sana, suara langkah kaki itu berjalan dengan suara tap-tap-tap yang kontras dengan keheningan ruang.

Matanya sipit. Kulitnya sebersih dan seputih awan. Matanya mengilat bersama cahaya malam, memaparkan iris hitam bening itu. Jas biru dan rambut yang tak tersisir. Tubuhnya berjalan ringan menapaki lorong, dan kemudian berhenti sebentar.

"Kim Seokjin," ia berujar, melupakan perihal umur dan sopan santun, yang ditemuinya ialah musuh bebuyutan yang ingin ia bunuh setelah sekian lama. Namun hilang sudah kehormatan perusahaan yang ia dapat jika tangannya itu bersedia memenggal kepala Seokjin secepat yang ia inginkan.

Seokjin, sang lelaki dengan bahu lebar, dan senyum yang menyita seluruh mata umat. Tak seorang pun yang tahan jika berada di dekatnya tanpa disertai hawa nafsu. Namun Min Yoongi –lelaki yang tengah berdiri di depannya itu, diliputi oleh begitu banyak kebencian, sehingga tak ada secuil pun ketertarikan pada pemikat hati itu.

"Lama tak jumpa, Min Yoongi-ssi," Seokjin tersenyum lagi, ia menunduk, dan matanya menghadirkan sebuah kilatan sinis yang membuat Yoongi menahan tangannya untuk melayangkan tinju.

Namun sebagai sebuah formalitas. Dan sebuah kehormatan. Ia tersenyum. "Lama sekali. Semenjak kau membunuh ayahku."

 _._

 _._

 _Devil Games_

 _Min Yoongi. Park Jimin_

" _Is a way to die, and you're alredy in."_

 _._

 _._

"Min Yoongi sialan!" itu suara Jungkook, anak bawahan Min Yoongi, seorang sepupu jauh, dan seorang kaki tangan kurang ajarnya –adalah kata lain dari 'setia' dalam kamus Yoongi. "Berhenti membuatku melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh! Kau mau aku membunuh asisten perusahaan terbesar seantero Korea Selatan?"

"Ya," Yoongi, sedang membaca dokumennya, berdeham sekali dan kemudian mengambil kopi di sisi kanannya sembari matanya menatap Jungkook malas. "Kau bilang kau bisa membunuh siapa pun yang kuucapkan."

"Bukan berarti seseorang yang bisa memotong seluruh bagian tubuhku!" Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk duduk tepat di depan meja Yoongi, tersenyum hambar. "Bodoh ya, perusahaan kita juga akan teramcam."

"Peduli setan," ketika kalimat itu terlontar, mata Yoongi langsung terjatuh pada iris gelap Jungkook, seolah sedang mengintimidasi yang lebih muda. "Dia kaki tangan Hoseok, dia orang yang membunuh pamanmu, yang membunuh ayahku. Dia orang yang membuatku harus mengambil seluruh tugas dan beban perusahaan. Dia orang yang membuat ayahmu koma."

"Kau masih mempunyai rasa takut untuk membunuhnya?"

Jungkook berdecih. "Tentu saja. Bahkan jika aku begitu inginnya untuk balas dendam, tapi paling tidak aku masih memikirkan kehidupanku. Paling tidak, ayahku masih hidup untuk sekarang, dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya hanya karena urusan balas dendammu yang merepotkan."

Yoongi berjengit. Pandangannya begitu tajamnya, dan tak ingin lepas dari Jungkook, hingga anak itu menenggak air liurnya cepat-cepat. "Bunuh dia. Itu perintahku. Atau jika kau bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti membawa seseorang yang berharga untuknya."

"Pilihan yang barusan," Jungkook mengangkat sedikit bahunya, matanya sedikit lebih bersemangat. "Apa aku bisa melakukan perintah yang kedua saja?"

Yoongi bersandar. Kemudian menatap dalam kekosongan sembari ia berpikir begitu lama. Sampai ketika seorang wanita berseragam masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan tumpukan laporan di tangannya, Yoongi mengangkat bahu sebagai balasan.

"Lakukanlah."

.

.

.

"Min," Seokjin, sang pemikat hati itu terduduk di samping tempat tidurnya, sembari ia menatap seseorang yang berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan begitu ketakutan. Matanya redup, bersama bibirnya yang bergerak gemetaran.

"Min, kemarilah," sebuah rayuan yang langsung ditolak, yang dipanggil malah semakin memojokkan diri di sudut ruangan. Menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Seokjin berjalan berjalan menuju lelaki bersurai hitam itu, kemudian menggapai sisi pipinya dengan begitu lembut. Matanya menyirat sebuah penyesalan, dan sesungguhnya dalam hatinya pun begitu.

"Maafkan aku," ia bergerak untuk mencium bibir temban itu, namun pemiliknya memalingkan muka dengan bibir yang masih gemetaran. "Jimin."

Matanya menatap Seokjin, walau enggan. Ia masih belum ingin meninggalkan semua kecanggungan dan ketakutannya.

"Pembunuh."

Seokjin terdiam. Sebuah kilatan kebencian terlompat keluar dari tempat, jatuh menuju manik Seokjin. Dan lelaki berbahu lebar itu tak bisa melakukan apa pun selain mematung.

"Kau membunuh laki-laki itu," yang dipanggil Jimin itu sudah hampir menangis, namun ditahan-tahan, tubuhnya begitu ketakutan hingga Seokjin bisa melihat pundak si pendek di depannya bergetar begitu kuatnya.

"Itu perintah Min."

"Tapi kau tetap melakukannya."

"Min, aku juga menyesal atas perbuatanku. Aku memikirkannya setiap saat asal kau tahu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Atau aku juga akan mendapat masalah."

Jimin tertawa kecil, kemudian menarik napas. "Jika Hoseok memintamu membunuhku, kau juga akan melakukannya?"

"Demi apa pun," Seokjin hampir berteriak, ia mencengkeram pundak Jimin dan matanya jatuh pada manik itu dengan begitu marahnya. "Aku melakukan apa pun untuk membuatmu hidup! Jangan katakan hal konyol seperti itu."

Namun Jimin tidak bergeming, ia hanya menyingkirkan tangan Seokjin dari pundaknya dan bergerak menjauh, berjalan menuju pintu kamar mereka sembari ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

"Aku akan menginap di tempat adikku malam ini," Jimin berkata, ia tak ingin menatap Seokjin kala itu, hanya melengoskan kepala dan membuka pintu. "Malam, Seokjin Hyung."

Dan Seokjin tidak bisa mencegah si pipi tembam untuk pergi, ia hanya berdiri terpaku dan menatap tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sungguh jika saja ia mempunyai suatu alibi, ia pasti telah menarik si pendek itu untuk kembali ke kamar dan mendekapnya dalam-dalam. Sayangnya, ia tak memiliki satu pun alibi, alasan, dan hal yang bisa mencegah Jimin tetap di ruangan itu.

Sejujurnya. Seokjin sendiri ragu, ia masih punya alibi untuk tetap berdiri di ruangan itu. Setelah semua yang dia lakukan pada kepala perusahaan besar Korea Selatan, hanya karena sebuah perintah. Mungkin seharusnya ia mendekam dalam jeruji, atau mati terkubur di suatu tempat.

Sejujurnya. Seokjin tak akan pernah bisa menjelaskan seberapa besar penyesalan itu. Tapi karena ia telah berada dalam permainan iblis. Maka ia harus bermain selayaknya setan.

.

.

"... aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke apartemenmu," Jimin berkata, tubuhnya turun dari bus terakhir yang ia naiki dan menatap deretan apartemen di depannya. Lampu-lampu jalan telah dihidupkan, sedang ia terus berjalan di sisi jalan, sembari mulutnya bercakap-cakap lewat ponselnya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah dekat, tunggu aku," tepat ketika Jimin akan menutup telpon, sebuah deguman keras di kepalanya membuatnya tersungkur ke bawah, hingga tubuhnya menghempas jatuh pada jalanan beraspal.

Ia masih bisa mendengar suara seseorang ketika ia mengerang dan mencoba bangun. Namun tangannya tiba-tiba diikat, dan tubuhnya diseret pada sebuah mobil van putih, mendorong tubuhnya yang kemudian terhempas pada kursi mobil.

"Min Yoongi," lelaki dengan ponsel yang terselip di antara bahu dan telinganya itu membekapkan sebuah kain pada Jimin, hingga Jimin tak akan sempat berteriak atau pun bertanya-tanya lagi –walaupun lelaki itu telah tak mempunyai tenaga apa pun. "Aku mendapatkannya. Kau di apartemenmu sekarang?"

Sementara telpon itu di matikan, lelaki itu pindah ke kursi kemudi, menoleh sebentar pada Jimin sebelum melajukan mobil. "Maaf Park Jimin-ssi."

"Ini perintah."

.

.

Yoongi menaruh kembali ponselnya ketika ia mendengar suara bell ditekankan berulang kali, dan tubuhnya langsung berjalan menuju pintu dan langsung membukanya pula begitu tahu itu Jungkook.

Di sebelahnya, seorang laki-laki dengan jaket abu-abu –jaket Jungkook– berdiri, tudung jaket itu menutupi kepalanya hingga tak ada yang melihat rembesan darah yang mengucur di sana. Ada bekas ikatan yang memerah di pergelangan tangannya, habis dilepaskan begitu sampai ke apartemen itu.

Yoongi menunjuk ke dalam apartemen dengan matanya, memberi Jungkook isyarat untuk membawanya masuk. Dan langsung dipatuhi.

"Park Jimin," Jungkook menjelaskan, ia kembali mengikat lengan Jimin dan membekap mulutnya ketika pintu apartemen telah terkunci. Ditatapnya Min Yoongi sekilas, kemudian kembali lagi pada Jimin. "Kekasih Kim Seokjin. Seluruh hidup Seokjin adalah Jimin. Jika kau bunuh laki-laki ini. Kau akan membunuh Seokjin."

Yoongi berjalan mendekat, bibirnya terangkat sebelah, tersenyum miring. Ditagupnya dagu laki-laki yang menatap Yoongi penuh amarah itu, kemudian merabai darah yang ada di dahinya. " _Well,_ Park Jimin. Aku ingin bermain denganmu."

"Aku tidak akan menggunakan pistolku untuk saat ini," Yoongi berkata, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jimin sembari berbisik. "Sampai saat itu, biarkan aku menyiksa Kim Seokjin sedikit demi sedikit."

.

.

TBC

.

.

This is YoonMin with uke Jimin.

Thanks for all your support. Thanks for the reviews. Your reviews become my writing motivation. Thanks guys. See you next chapter.

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Yoongi tertidur di sofa di kamar apartemennya, menghadapkan diri pada pemuda dengan mulut terbungkam. Tubuhnya tersandar pada sofa coklat di depan jendela, sedang semalaman ia habiskan untuk menatapi Jimin yang lengannya terlilit tali, dan tangan yang terikat.

Jimin tidak mencoba untuk lari setelah Jeon Jungkook pergi meninggalkan apartemen, laki-laki bergigi kelinci menuruti apa yang diperintahkan padanya dan keluar dari kandang dengan sikap seperti sedia kala, menyapa para tetangga apartemen Yoongi yang tidak dikenalnya –namun selalu ia lihat berseleweran di lorong.

"Ah," Yoongi mengerang dari tidur, tubuhnya ia tegakkan. Ada rasa sakit di pundak kirinya ketika ia mencoba bangun, jadi ia biarkan dulu sisi itu beristirahat di sofa. Ketika matanya menatap ke depan, tatapan kebencian Jimin menjeratnya seperti ranjau. Namun ia tertawa.

"Pagi, pelacur," ia berkata, mengusap pelan pipi Jimin, yang kemudian melengoskan wajahnya dengan manik yang tidak ada senang-senangnya.

Yoongi membenci siapa pun yang mengalihkan mata padanya kala ia berbicara, sehingga tangannya dengan kasar menangkup rahang Jimin dan menatapnya setengah marah. "Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, kau terlalu murahan untuk menatapku dengan marah seperti itu."

Jimin menghentakkan tubuhnya, jelas marah besar. Namun luka di kepalanya membuatnya terdiam, dan ia berdeham sakit.

"Jangan salahkan aku," Yoongi berbicara, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Selagi ia tersenyum setengah sisi itu, ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di hadapan Jimin dengan kaki bersilang. "Salahkan Kim Seokjin, kekasih sialanmu. Kau mungkin sudah dengar kalau ia membunuh ayahku."

Jimin bersungut-sungut, alisnya dikerutkan. Seolah kenyataan bahwa Yoongi adalah anak dari seseorang yang dibunuh oleh kekasihnya itu adalah sesuatu yang baru untuknya.

"Oh, kau ingin bermain Jimin?" Yoongi membebaskan bibir Jimin, sehingga laki-laki di depannya itu langsung menghela napas begitu kuat, seperti ia ingin melakukan itu sepanjang malam. "Aku akan memberikanmu beberapa tugas."

"Brengsek."

"Uh-oh, kau pandai berkata kasar," Yoongi menepuk pelan kepala Jimin, tersenyum kembali. Tidak dipedulikannya wajah penuh kebencian itu kini terpampang jelas pada wajah orang dihadapannya. "Itu tidak baik."

"Lepaskan aku," Jimin menggertakkan gigi, kemudian mengerang ketika Yoongi menarik rambutnya dan mendekatkan wajah keduanya. "Argh, lepas-"

"Sebelum aku melihat Kim Seokjin dan Jung Hoseok mati menderita, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," Yoongi terkikik kecil, melepaskan rambut Jimin dan mendorongnya dengan kasar.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa pun tentang Jung Hoseok," Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit di kepala yang mendera-dera, namun tidak begitu ia pedulikan, tangannya yang terikat di belakang sandaran kursi bergerak-gerak ingin melepaskan diri, namun jeratan tali itu tiada dapat ia lepaskan.

"Oh, itu masalah lain," Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya, menatap layar pada ponselnya dan menempelkannya di telinga. "Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir mengenai nyawamu, untuk masa-masa ini, aku masih membutuhkanmu."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun untukmu, Sialan," sekali lagi, dengan nada yang ia rendahkan begitu dalam, Jimin menggertakkan giginya.

"Yah, kau akan melakukan," sebuah senyum damai terpampang pada wajah Yoongi, namun Jimin tiada ada senangnya dengan senyum itu, sehingga ia menarik napas oleh rasa takut. "Oh, halo."

"Kim Seokjin, senang mendengar suaramu."

" _..."_

"Uh, tebak aku mendapatkan apa Seokjin."

 _"..."_

"Kau menebaknya dengan baik. Bukankah kau menginginkan pelacurmu kembali?"

"Seokjin Hyung!" Jimin berseru, ia dengar gusar menghentakkan tubuhnya, meminta seluruh ikatan pada tubuhnya itu terlepas.

"Aku punya beberapa hal untukmu jika kau menginginkannya kembali," Yoongi menarik rahang Jimin dan memukul kepalanya untuk menyuruhnya diam. Namun Jimin menghentak.

"Brengsek!" Jimin setengah menjerit. "Seokjin tidak akan mendengarkanmu."

"Uah, kau dengar itu Seokjin? Anak ini berkata kau tidak akan mendengarkanku," Yoongi tertawa. "Terserah padamu, Kim. Kalau kau ingin dia kembali atau tidak, terserah padamu."

Min Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin, keluar dari kamarnya, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah di mana dokumen-dokumen bertumpuk menjadi satu. Ada satu map yang terbuka, dan Yoongi mengambil data pada kertas yang paling atas, bergumam. "Byun Baekhyun, anak ketiga dari keluarga Byun, mengambil pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris kedua perusahaan Jung."

" _..."_

"Kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud, Kim," Yoongi melemparkan kertas itu, yang melayang dan jatuh pada lantai tanpa suara.

"Bunuh dia."

" _..."_

"Tidak? Terima kasih, simpan ucapan rindumu untuk Jimin, aku akan menembaknya sekarang."

"Kim Seokjin?"

" _Tolong! Siapa pun!"_

Yoongi mendesah, di dengar dari dalam kamarnya suara menghentak-hentak dan keributan dari sebuah kayu yang dibentur-benturkan. Ia berjalan gusar, membuka pintu dengan kasar dan mendapati posisi Jimin telah berpindah menuju sebuah meja di dekat jendela, ia pas menggeret tubuhnya hingga sampai pada posisi itu dan menendang-nendang meja.

Dihampirinya sosok itu, kemudian menarik kursinya dengan kasar. Tanpa ia menunggu detik berlalu, sebuah tamparan keras terhampiri pada pipi yang lebih muda.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga.

Empat.

Hingga Jimin berhenti menjerit, kemudian menangis dalam diam. Sesenggukan dan menundukkan wajah. Ia tak menampakkan suatu kebencian dalam wajahnya kala itu, hanya maniknya yang kalut itu dipenuhi oleh perasaan takut untuk menatap seorang Min Yoongi.

"Diam!" Yoongi tidak berteriak marah, ia hanya berbisik sembari tangannya mendorong dagu Jimin agar laki-laki itu dapat menatapnya. Ia akan menyumpahi anak itu jika saja tak melihat ada air mata yang jatuh, ia menghela napas dan mengerutkan alisnya. Dieluskannya telapak tangannya pada wajah itu, di mana ruam-ruam merah biru terpaku pada sisi-sisi pipi pemuda bersurai kelam itu. "Maaf."

"Kim Seokjin kau dengar itu?" Yoongi memanggil. "Pacarmu menangis. Kau dengar itu, Jimin kau ingin berbicara dengan pacarmu?"

Yoongi menjulurkan tangannya hingga ponsel itu dapat lebih dekat dengan mulut Jimin, dan segera, Jimin berkata dengan suaranya yang gemetaran. "Jangan lakukan apa pun untuknya Hyung. Jangan. Penjarakan orang ini. Penjarakan Min Yoongi. Hyung pen-"

Yoongi menarik ponselnya, kemudian mengambil sebuah lakban dan membungkam kembali anak itu. "Bersikaplah dengan manis."

"Seokjin?"

" _..."_

Yoongi tersenyum, menutup telpon dan melemparkan ponselnya pada tempat tidur tidak jauh dari posisi ia berdiri. Ia mengusap kembali memar pada pipi Jimin, tersenyum. "Aku harus memperbaiki wajahmu, kau punya pekerjaan besok."

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan keluar dari apartemennya, digiring oleh Jungkook yang tak pernah berucap ataupun bersikap suatu apa pun yang kasar padanya. Jadilah Jimin merasa dirinya lebih tenang sedikit.

Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dengan tangan terikat dan mulut yang terbungkam, sebelumnya Jungkook telah meminta maaf –anak itu banyak meminta maaf. Dan kemudian menjalankan mobil pada sebuah kafe di keramaian orang banyak. Jimin dilepaskan ikatannya, dibebaskan mulutnya, kemudian didorong ke samping kafe tersebut.

"Masuklah, Yoongi sudah memberitahukanmu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?"

Jimin mengangguk gugup. Jungkook berkata sembari menunjukkan sebuah pistol di balik kemejanya. "Maaf, jika kau melakukan sesuatu atau melarikan diri, aku harus menembakmu dan kekasihmu saat itu juga."

"Seokjin hyung ada di sini?"

"Yah, kau akan melihatnya," Jungkook tersenyum, kemudian mendorong laki-laki itu untuk masuk.

 _Ia berperawakan mungil sepertimu, kau sudah kutunjukkan fotonya._

Jimin masuk ke dalam kafe, di mana ia mendapati kesunyian yang mendera-dera. Di sisi-sisinya hanya terdengar suara mengetik atau suara berbisik-bisik dari pelanggannya. Jimin memperhatikan pada sebuah kursi dekat jendela, di mana seseorang dengan kemeja biru bergaris duduk dengan tenang.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ah, kau pasti Jimin," orang yang dipanggilnya Baekhyun itu tersenyum senang. "Duduklah."

 _Ia akan membicarakan perihal pesta pernikahannya dengan seseorang bernama Chanyeol. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa pun, hanya jawab sesuai dengan yang kuajarkan._

"Ini fotoku bersama pasanganku, kami akan merencanakan pernikahan bulan depan. Kupikir kami perlu jasa pengurus pernikahan, jadi kami memanggil agenmu," Baekhyun mendorong sebuah foto pada Jimin, sembari Jimin tersenyum samar dan mengangguk pelan.

"Pacarmu, tampan," Jimin berujar, ia mengambil sebuah note pada tas yang terselempang di bahunya. Kemudian pura-pura mencatat sesuatu.

"Oh, kau tidak tahu dia? Dia artis besar!" Baekhyun tergirang-girang. "Ia menjalani drama baru kali ini, dia sangat populer."

Jimin terkekeh. Jemari-jemarinya yang sedang berusaha mencatat itu gemetaran bukan main. Baekhyun terus berbicara, hingga akhirnya Jimin berkata sembari menyudahi menulisnya. "Tanggal ... kau, ingin pernikahanmu berjalan pada tanggal berapa? Dan berapa banyak orang yang akan kau undang?"

Baekhyun bersenandung, "sangat, sangat banyak orang yang akan kuundang. Soal tanggal, aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Bagaimana menurutmu yang cocok."

Jimin mengangguk, kemudian berpikir beberapa lama, Baekhyun berkata sembari ia mengisi kekosongan. "Kau manis, apa kau punya pacar?"

"Eh?"

"Pacar? Apa kau tidak punya pacar? Aku yakin kau punya. Perempuan ataupun laki-laki, kau pasti mempunyainya."

"Ah, ya, aku punya," Jimin menunduk, itu mengingatkannya pada sosok Seokjin, dan itu sekaligus mengingatkannya pada Yoongi, Jungkook, Hoseok, dan seluruh rencana mereka. "Tapi aku tidak bertemu dengannya akhir-akhir ini."

"Oh, apa kalian bertengkar? Maaf aku tidak akan menanyakan itu, tidak sopan, iya kan?" ujar Baekhyun, menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Tapi aku yakin ia orang yang baik, aku juga menemukan Chanyeol dan sempat bertengkar beberapa kali dengannya."

Jimin mengangkat kepala. Kemudian tersenyum lebih ringan. "Ya kami akan berbaikan."

"Hmm, kalau begitu sampaikan salam hangatku pad-"

Jimin terdiam.

Note di depannya dan juga dua cangkir kopi yang belum terteguk itu tersimbah oleh cairan merah. Wajah, leher, kemejanya, ia rasakan ada cairan hangat yang mengenai wajahnya. Itu terjadi begitu cepat, tanpa suara, selain suara kaca pecah yang juga mengenai seputar tangannya. Hanya bunyi desing yang ia dengar, kemudian suara cipratan menghujan telinganya.

Baekhyun terdiam. Kepalanya lunglai ke belakang. Sebuah jejak aliran darah mengalir pada pelipis hingga kerah bajunya, membasahi seluruh bagian depan kemeja biru bergaris itu. Sedang orang-orang di kafe menjerit dan keluar dengan gusar.

Jimin terjatuh dari duduknya. Terjungkal ke belakang dan kursi yang ia duduki menghempas jatuh dengan suara berdegum yang keras. Ia tidak berkata-kata, tidak menjerit.

Mata Baekhyun masih setengah terbuka. Sedang tiada gerakan naik turun lagi pada dadanya. Dan fotonya yang ia tujukan pada Jimin jatuh bersama tangannya yang meluncur turun dari meja.

Jimin menenggak air liur, ia menatap keluar jendela, di mana keramaian dan jeritan-jeritan terdengar. Di sela-sela itu, ia melihat sosok Seokjin dengan senapannya, duduk di balik sebuah toko kelontong. Dan mereka saling bersitatap tanpa sengaja.

Jimin dapat membaca gerak mulut Seokjin. _"Jimin?"_

Namun ia telah ditarik keluar oleh Jungkook, menggiringnya menuju mobil dan melajukan mobil itu begitu tergesa-gesa.

"Kau ingin sendiri, Jimin-ssi?"

Jimin tidak menjawab, yang dianggap sebagai iyaan bagi Jungkook. Maka berlajulah ia menuju sebuah kesunyian dekat sebuah sungai yang tak Jimin tahu. Dan mereka terdiam beberapa lama.

"Kau bilang 'sendiri'," Jimin berkata, meminta penjelasan mengapa Jungkook masih ada di sana.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kau akan kabur."

"Yah, perintah atasan tidak bisa kau tolak," Jimin mencibir, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada senderan kursi.

"Maaf sekali atas apa yang kau lihat," Jungkook mengusap darah yang membercak pada pipi Jimin, dan tersenyum prihatin. "Tapi Baekhyun memang pantas mendapatkannya. Ia juga telah membunuh dan memperkosa dua orang perempuan untuk mendapatkan jabatannya dan mendapatkan hati Chanyeol. Kau harus mengerti bahwa Yoongi hyung tidak membunuh tanpa alasan."

Walaupun yang membunuhnya adalah Seokjin, dengan senapannya itu.

Namun Jimin mengangguk, ia tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Namun ia merasa sedikit tenang jika bersama dengan anak ini, auranya menghangatkannya tanpa alasan. "Jungkook, apakah kau sama seperti mereka?"

"Jika maksudmu membunuh dan membantai orang-orang," dijedanya suaranya yang mengalir seperti sungai itu. "Ya, aku sama seperti mereka. Aku mengenal belati dan darah semenjak SMP. Kami semua adalah setan Jimin-ssi, mungkin kau hanya terlalu polos untuk mengenalinya."

Jimin terdiam. Ia menatap lengkungan air yang dibuat oleh batu-batu sungai dan temaram senja yang datang diam-diam. Mereka pulang pada pukul tujuh dan Yoongi menunggu dengan jas kerjanya yang belum terlepas, jelas ada sebuah sirat yang Yoongi sembunyikan dari wajahnya, walaupun Jimin tidak tahu apa.

"Duduklah, aku akan memberikanmu makan sebagai hadiah," Yoongi tersenyum, kemudian berjalan ke dapur.

Sedang Jimin yang kala itu masih ditunggui Jungkook, duduk pada sofa yang ditunjukkan Yoongi dan menatap keluar jendela. Ia terkekeh, nadanya terdengar mengolok-ngolok dirinya sendirinya. "Terlalu polos."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Huah!

Apa kabar? Makasih atas responnya. Kalian sangat baik hati, dan aku sangat berterima kasih. Dan yah, untuk mengingatkan, FF ini ga bakal berubah menjadi Jimin centric, kehadiran Jungkook hanya sebatas 'penenang', dan Seokjin, kalian akan lihat nanti, mungkin kalian akan melihatnya menikah denganku /hohoho/. Yang jelas, semua orang gak bakal terpaku ke Jimin, mereka akan aku pasangkan, tenang saja. Dan Jimin ga boleh maruk, udah cebol, maruk pula, sana peluk gula pasir aja /lah?

Aku ga bakal masukin adegan mature selama bulan Ramadhan, ndaaa. Kenapa belum apa-apa ratingnya udah M? Yah, kupikir, kata-kata kasar, pembunuhan, dan konflik ini juga udah masuk mature /or not? Tell me. Tapi aku sudah berjanji, YoonMin NC akan datang.

Perihal umur kalian yang sudah/belum bisa baca FF NC, is up to you, lagian aku gak bakat bikin NC ;DD.

Ah, ini Note yang panjang, -_-. Aku mau ngucapin terima kasih dulu, sama yang udah favoritin, yang follow, dan terutama, yang review. Aku gak tahu mesti bilang apa, tapi kalian yang terbaik!

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

" _Semua orang itu penjahat, Min ..._

 _Orang baik itu tidak ada ..._

 _Jadi kau tidak usah takut berbuat buruk ..._

 _Semua orang toh begitu ..._

 _Jika seseorang ingin membunuh ..._

 _Ya sudah, bunuh saja."_

.

.

.

.

"Ah."

Kepalanya pening bukan main.

Tubuhnya dikelubungi selimut hijau, rambutnya basah oleh keringat. Agak jauh di kanannya, pintu kamar terbuka sedikit, sehingga cahaya pagi ikut melesak masuk ke dalam diam-diam, mengikuti matahari yang kian tinggi.

Ketika ia hendak mendudukkan diri, barulah tersadar dirinya, tangan kanan itu terbelenggu oleh rantai pada tiang penyangga tempat tidur, terjerat sedemikian kuat, hingga ia bisa merasakan ngilu di pergelangan tangannya.

"Oh," sepasang mata mengintip lewat celah pintu, selagi ia berusaha menarik dan menghentakkan rantai di tangannya. "Akhirnya bangun juga, kau tidur mati, kurasa."

"Lepaskan."

"Bodoh ya aku?" dihentakkan sebuah nampan dengan roti dan air putih. Matanya menyipit, tiada suka dengan ekspresi yang terekspos di depannya, sehingga tangannya mendorong wajah laki-laki bersurai hitam di depannya. "Jangan tunjukkan wajah menjijikkan seperti itu."

"Kau membun-"

"Yaya, aku membunuh orang," dikibaskan tangannya, tidak ingin mendengarkan lebih banyak, ia tahu sendiri seperti apa yang akan terdengar berikutnya. "Lalu? Kau mau merengek pada pacarmu untuk memenjarakanku?"

Terdiam.

Pacarnya. Kim Seokjin.

Ah, ya. Si Penembak itu, bukankah itu Seokjin.

"Jimin," laki-laki itu memanggil, sedang yang dipanggil tanpa sadar menolehkan kepala, menatap ragu pada manik sayu di depannya. "Byun Baekhyun bukan orang ba-"

"Aku tahu, Jungkook sudah bilang," potongnya, menunduk sedikit. Ia tiba-tiba ingin bertemu Jungkook saja. Ia ketakutan dengan laki-laki di depannya ini, mengingatkannya pada senjata, Seokjin, dan pembunuhan.

Yoongi berdeham, tidak berbicara-bicara, ia berdiri malas, mengambil ponsel dan melenggang pergi dari kamarnya. Berkata dengan jengah, "kau tidak akan berguna hari ini. Makanlah. Dan jangan-jangan kau coba kabur."

Sembari ia merapatkan pintu, ia berbisik dengan sebuah kengerian dalam nadanya. "Akan terasa tidak menyenangkan jika menghancurkan kepalamu sekarang."

Jimin berjengit, merasa lebih baik dalam kesendirian. Kemudian menatap roti di sebelahnya, merasa buruk disuguhi makanan seperti tawanan. Kembali ia menarik tangannya, dan hanya merasakan ngilu di dua detik berikutnya.

"Hyung," helanya, menatap pada tirai yang tertutup, pada celah yang terlihat. Pada kekosongan yang menemaninya. "Tolong."

"Hyung," menjerit dengan suaranya yang ditahan-tahan. Mendekam suaranya dengan melipat kaki dan menyembunyikan wajah di balik lutut. Terisak.

"Tolong."

.

.

.

.

"Tolong aku, Namjoon!"

"Tidak, kau baru saja membunuh orang penting dari perusahaan kita, bagaimana mungkin aku menyembunyikannya dari Hoseok?!"

Seokjin bersidekap. Bahunya merosot turun. Bayangan kepala berdarah dan jeritan-jeritan melesak masuk dalam kesunyian, seolah saat itu, ia masih memegang senjatanya, masih bersidekap bersama peluhnya.

"Tolonglah," Seokjin memelaskan nada suaranya, terdengar seperti hendak menangis saat itu juga, hendak marah dan hendak menembaki pada saat yang sama. Ia tiada bisa mengontrolkan ekspresinya yang bersimbahan dengan amarah yang melejit-lejit, dan bukannya ia menyukai Byun Baekhyun atau apa, tapi bayangan itu sendiri menyiksa kepalanya seperti rimbunan duri.

Namjoon menghela napas, rasanya terdengar terpaksa, terdengar berat, dan Seokjin tahu itu. Ia tahu bahwa keberadaannya di ruangan itu sebenarnya telah membuat hati laki-laki itu timpang sebelah. Bukan kebiasaan Seokjin jika ia senang merepotkan orang.

"Apa maumu?"

"Sembunyikan semuanya dari Hoseok sampai Jimin kembali," semburnya, berkata dengan pelan-pelan, menggebu, seolah ia tidak ingin telingan mencuri dengarnya. "Aku akan berusaha bekerja sendiri, tapi kumohon, jangan halangi aku."

Seokjin menghela sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan, matanya menyipit oleh rasa ingin tahu, menahankan curiga dalam dasar hatinya. "Kau tahu semua ini, dari mana?"

"Senapanmu hilang, aku tahu, kau baru saja membunuh orang, dan siapa pun orang yang kau bunuh, itu bukan yang diperintahkan Hoseok," Namjoon menatap balas dengan sebuah bilahan iris tajam, dan Seokjin mengalah, ia tidak pernah bisa ditatap seperti itu oleh temannya itu. "Aku tahu semua orang yang akan mati di tangannya, dan mustahil ia membunuh anggota kesayangan perusahaan."

Saat itu Seokjin mengingat ketergesaannya, mengambil senapan sembarangan di lemari penyimpanan di gudang bawah gedung itu. Mungkin Namjoon memeriksanya. Tidak tahu, tidak penting. Ia pentingkan dalam masanya itu ialah eksistensi Jimin yang belum muncul juga itu.

"Aku akan berusaha bertindak diam-diam."

"Kalau kau butuh bantuanku, aku tidak keberatan."

"Simpan simpatimu, Namjoon. Aku tahu kau tak akan menyimpang dari apa yang dikatakan Hoseok."

Namjoon mengendik, kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan sebulah kilatan yang berhentak menuruti suasana hatinya yang selalu waspada bahkan pada udara ia bernapas. Ia menoleh sebelum benar-benar pergi. "Aku sungguh-sungguh."

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mengerang. "Sial."

Rantai di yang terjulur itu mempertemukan takupan dua kutub berbeda dari borgol di tangannya. Ia menghela, sudah lelah dengan semuanya, ia hampir melepaskan jarum di dalam lubang kuncian, ia hampir merebahkan dirinya dan memilih memakan rotinya, hampir.

"Aku akan membunuhmu Min Yoongi," suaranya tenggelam, namun ia tahu ia tak akan melakukannya, ia tak akan membunuh siapa-siapa.

Itulah yang diingatnya semenjak letusan peluru saat ia berumur tujuh tahun lalu. Dan kepalanya jadi tambah sakit, ia membengkokkan jarum itu lagi, semakin dalam, dan akhirnya benar-benar menyerah.

"Lelah?"

Terdengar lagi, suara itu merasuk seakan berada tepat di sebelahnya, dan Jimin hampir menjerit. Ia bergetar, tubuhnya kalut, ia tahu aliran darah mengalir dengan sangat tidak biasa. Kehadiran Min Yoongi bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa. Kehadirannya aneh, tidak diinginkan. Dan Jimin membenci kehadiran itu, tahulah ada yang salah.

"Ingin kabur?"

Ia mendekat, dan Jimin lagi-lagi merasakan tubuhnya bergejolak, oleh amarahnya, oleh rasa takutnya, oleh Min Yoongi, entah karena dasar apa. Ia merangsek ke belakang, mundur sedikit dari tempat ia duduk dengan sudut matanya yang tidak ingin menyisipkan celah untuk menatap Min Yoongi. Enyalah, pikirnya.

"Jangan menatapku begitu," sergahnya pelan, terdengar memaksa dan memerintah, penuh kekuasaan, namun terdengar memohon pula, seolah suaranya telah melunak barang sedikit saja pada waktu itu.

Ia mengeluarkan kunci, memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kuncian, diputarkannya keras hingga keduanya mendengar gemeletuk besi yang menghentak hening.

Jimin tidak tahu, tidak tahu apa yang Yoongi lakukan. Ia masih takut, dan ia akan selalu begitu, ia akan selalu merasakan gemetar kakinya hilang datang jika iris tajam itu lurus menatapnya. Ia tahu dan tiada dapat mengenyahkan pikirannya itu sehingga tidak ada yang bisa tubuhnya lakukan lagi selain melompat dari kasur dan berlari menuju pintu yang setengah terbuka.

"Jungkook di luar apartemenku," Yoongi berkata, melangkah lebar-lebar, hingga jaraknya terlampau dan menyentuhkan ujung sepatu hitam berkilat-kilat itu pada sudut pintu, tersenyum sinis. "Ini balasanmu setelah membuka borgolmu?"

"Aku tidak membalasmu apa-apa," Jimin memegangi lingkar pergelangan tangannya, sesaat nyilu di sana tidak dapat ia rasa-rasakan karena deguman-deguman yang menyentak pada sisi tubuhnya yang lain. "Biarkan aku pergi."

"Kau bisa minum, Jimin?"

Jimin mengerutkan alis, ia tidak bisa, itu jawabannya. Dan bukanlah suatu hal itu yang ia rasa membebani pikiran yang dipenuhi langkah untuk melarikan diri itu. Kenapa Min Yoongi mempertanyakannya, apakah penting?

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu ayo keluar dari kamarmu, aku tahu kau sumpek," Yoongi menarik bahu itu pelan. Kemudian membawanya keluar dari kamar, mengitari ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa sembari ia hentakkan sebuah botolan alkohol warna biru tua, gelap dan dalam.

"Kenapa kau bersikap begini?"

"Aku habis membunuh orang, aku perlu hiburan, kau bisa tutup mulutmu, Jalang?"

"Kau tidak pantas memanggilku begitu."

"Aku pantas, aku pantas memanggil siapa pun di tempat aku memijak," Yoongi terdiam sebentar sebelum melayangkan suaranya di udara hampa. "Di tempat kekuasaanku."

Ia menuangkan minumannya, pelan-pelan, namun gelas yang kecil itu cepat terisi, sehingga cepat ia angkat tangannya, menelan air itu dalam sebuah tenggakan kasar, hingga suara gelegak yang tercipta dari tenggorokan si pucat terhantar pada telinga Jimin, yang menyerngit tidak suka. Ia tidak pernah suka alkohol.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

Min Yoongi memutar mata, menyelaraskan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, berdecih. Matanya mengilat kembali, dan itu membuat Jimin berkelut dalam hati atas penyesalannya karena telah mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya," Yoongi bangun dari sandarnya, meraupkan tangannya dalam gelas itu dan menyentakkan isi alkohol dalam minuman itu lagi. Mendengus. Sebelum sebuah tenggakan habis terdengar dan ia menawarkan, "kau mau?"

"Tidak," Jimin bersikukuh, ia tidak pernah suka alkohol, ia membecinya hanya dengan mencium aromanya. Namun ia tahankan suaranya agar tidak kedengaran gemetaran dan marah.

"Jungkook itu siapamu?"

"Keluarga tercinta."

Jimin terdiam, habis kata-kata. Bukan mengobrol tujuannya di dalam ruangan itu, dan ia bahkan tiada bertujuan apa-apa, berdiri di ruangan itu dan mendari pion bodoh, pengalih perhatian idiot.

"Kau akan membunuh orang lain sehabis ini?"

"Demi apa pun, aku akan menembak kepalamu jika kau mempertanyakan itu lagi."

Jimin terkesiap, entah terkejutkan oleh kalimat membentak yang meminta dengan sangat itu, entah disulutkan oleh bara ketakutan yang membuatnya mengatupkan bibir dengan tiada bercelah lagi.

"Dan kau," giliran Min Yoongi yang menyentakkan suara dalam ruangan itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya, sedangkan alkohol yang ia telan-telan itu, tidak berpengaruh suatu apa pada tubuh pucat itu. "Kenapa orang bodoh sepertimu jadi pelacur Kim Seokjin, kau dibayar berapa untuk berada di sisinya."

"Aku bukan pelacurnya," Jimin mengulum rengutan marah, dan alisnya menukik ke bawah dengan tajam, amarahnya memuncak dan ia bisa tahu bahwa wajahnya sendiri telah memerah geram. "Dan aku tidak dibayar."

"Bagus, kau melakukannya dengan gratis kalau begitu," Yoongi tertawa sendiri, bergema dalam sisi-sisi ruangan yang terheningkan dalam waktu yang terus berdentang diam-diam. Rambutnya turun ke bawah dengan berantakan, dan tangannya yang tidak memegang gelas menarik ke belakang. "Jangan marah seperti itu, lagipula banyak orang yang menjadi pelacur. Ibuku juga. Adikku juga."

Jimin tidak menanggapinya. Ia tidak tahu harus menaruhkan simpatinya pada bagian mana obrolan itu. Namun ia menatap kilatan mata itu lagi, yang melembut dengan drastis, mengawang pada langit-langit. Menatap dalam diamnya yang panjang itu, kosong tiada berpenghunikan.

Jimin menghela, ia tidak tahu dalam hal ini, harus berucap apa bibirnya.

Hiburan yang menenangkan, ataukah sebuah sulutan kebencian.

Kenapa ia begitu menimbang nimbangnya, penting tidak jualah kedua hal itu. Yang perlu ia lakukan adalah mengendap-endap pergi.

Jimin mengulum bibirnya. "Saat kau lelah, kau harusnya berdoa."

Yoongi mengangkat alis, tiba-tiba matanya kembali lagi bersama semua siaratan kekuasaan itu. Namun kali itu, menatap Jimin dengan sebuah ratap jahil yang membuat Jimin sendiri kebingungan, mengapa ia ditatap begitu.

"Saat aku lelah, aku tidur dan menenggak minumanku."

"Tidak benar, dasar perilaku buruk."

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Jalan-jalan, biasanya taman indah, taman damai, dan semua yang ada di sana menyenangkan, kalau kau memijak ke sana dan berdoa sedikit mengenai harimu yang panjang dan melelahkan itu."

Yoongi tersenyum, bukan senyum sinis. Saat itu, jati dirinya seolah menguap, seolah itu bukan Min Yoongi yang kemarin-kemarin telah menamparnya. Ini Min Yoongi yang lainnya, yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu dan kehati-hatian.

"Semua omonganmu itu munafik."

"Ya, ayahku juga bilang begitu," Jimin tersenyum, namun hilang begitu ia ingatkan hal itu pada ayahnya, pada letusan peluru, dan pada dirinya yang berumur tujuh tahun, ia bergidik.

"Kutebak masa kecilmu payah sekali."

"Ya, tidak jauh beda dengan hidupmu."

"Hm, orang payah akan selalu berakhir dengan menyedihkan," Yoongi menenggak dengan cepat, hampir membanting gelas kaca itu dan suara yang ditimbulkan menyeruak bersamaan dengan bunyi _kling_ nyaring, persentuhan kaca botol dan gelas yang tidak disengaja.

Jimin menatap sudut gelas yang retak sedikit, dan tangan Min Yoongi yang menuangkan kembali isinya ke dalam sana. Baunya menyengat sekali, Jimin menyerngit lagi.

"Kau pasti orang yang baik hati," Yoongi mendumel, seperti mengoceh namun yang kedengaran hanya seperti igauan, alkohol menyentakkan kesadarannya setelah hampir habis satu botol penuh. Namun hanya hilang sedikit saja, ia masih kelihatan lebih segar dari kebanyakan pemabuk lainnya. "Tipe yang dibenci karakter antagonis."

Jimin tidak membalas. Ia tidak berniat mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ingin melihat sampai sejauh mana alkohol merajahi pikiran laki-laki di depannya, sampai mana ia bisa larikan pijakan kakinya hingga menembus keluar dari sana.

"Dan harusnya aku membencimu."

 _Harusnya._

Memangnya Min Yoongi tiada berperasa benci padanya.

"Siapa bilang kau yang antagonis," Jimin tersenyum kendati ia tidak bisa menertawai leluconnya sendiri, ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan fakta sebenarnya mengenai seberapa baik hatinya dia yang disebut Min Yoongi itu.

Yoongi merebahkan diri, berpejam sebentar.

Jimin mengulurkan tangannya, menggeser botol minuman di sana. Mendekatinya pelan-pelan. Namun gejolak bergeliut dalam hati yang seolah tidak tahu harus memihak kenyataan atau alam bawah sadarnya.

Kenyataannya, Jimin harus cepat lari dari sana, ia harus kabur, ia harus menemukan Kim Seokjin dan memeluk kekasihnya itu erat-erat. Ia bisa pikirkan Jungkook, mungkin ia bisa kabur dari jendela.

Apa yang dirasakan dalam geliutan yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya tersentak.

Seolah ia pantas berada di sana. Park Jimin tidak perlu kabur, ia sudah berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Seolah apartemen itu ialah tempat pelariannya, tempat Jimin berpijak seharusnya.

Dan Min Yoongi.

Jimin tidak tahu. Jauh sekali di dalam dirinya, yang bergetar dan berdentum. Jauh sekali sampai Jimin tidak mengerti itu apa. Sesuatu itu menatap Min Yoongi yang terpejam di depannya. Menatap lamat-lamat.

Dentuman itu bercampur bersama rasa takutnya, rasa kalutnya untuk berada di sana dan bertindak seperti orang bodoh. Ia gemetaran. Dan matanya mencar, mengenyahkan kegugupan itu namun tidak ada cara untuk itu.

Ia menggigit bibirnya. Desing udara menyindirnya, berderum di sekeliling. Ia Napasnya menderu dalam waktu sepersekian detik, dan ia melepaskan botol kaca itu.

"Tidak berniat untuk pindah ke kamar tidurmu?" Jimin mengatakan sesuatu, ia mengatakan sesuatu atas dasar, ia _benar_ ingin mengobrol. Dan ia dengar suaranya bergelagat gugup, sehingga ia menenangkan diri supaya tak terdengar satu pun perasaan kalutnya tadi itu.

Min Yoongi membuka matanya, ia tidak terlihat benar-benar mabuk, hanya kemudian ia tersenyum dan menyeret kakinya untuk berdiri dan menaruk sesuatu dari laci meja dekat sana. Kemudian berdeham kecil.

"Aku sudah tenang sekarang," ia melemparkan sebuah map di atas meja. Dan Jimin menyentak, kaget hingga hampir berdiri. "Aku mungkin hanya perlu menelpon Seokjin dan mengatakan siapa lagi yang perlu ia tembak."

"Siapa?"

Seolah ia turut ikut di sana, Jimin berkata dengan sorot penasaran. Ia kaget oleh tindakannya itu. Dan Yoongi tertawa tidak percaya.

"Kau penasaran, eh?"

Jimin terdiam. Langkah Min Yoongi bersentakan di dalam telinganya. Dan ia merasakan aliran darahnya berhenti sebentar. Ia rasakan Min Yoongi menatapnya dengan sebuah tatapan melecehkan.

Namun saat ia menengadah, ia melihat alis berkerut dan sebuah siratan cemas. Entah bagaimana Min Yoongi nampak mengkhawatirkannya.

Jimin menatap mata itu lamat-lamat, dan ia tidak ingin menyadarinya bahwa si pucat itu memiliki wajah tampan yang dimiliki pengusaha kebanyakan, atau orang brengsek kebanyakan. Ia tepiskan itu, membodohi dirinya bahwa tidaklah suatu itu pantas dicerna dalam tubuhnya, memuji orang yang memperlakukanmu seperti bidak catur.

Ketika itu tangan pucat itu menghela dan menjulur ke pipi berisi itu pelan-pelan, merabainya lembut. Seolah sedang menenangkan seseorang.

Yoongi tersentak kecil, seolah baru menyadari lakunya sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa, besok kau bertemu dengan orang penting lainnya," Yoongi berdecih, lalu berjalan menghempas kaki melewati ruangan.

Ia panggil Jungkook untuk masuk, dan ia lemparkan borgol ke tangannya, berseru pelan. "Borgol dia lagi, kau awasi, aku akan mencari di mana Kim Mingyu menyembunyikan diri."

Jimin mengerutkan alis, menatap tubuh yang lalu. Memegangi bekas rabaan di pipinya. Dan rasa hangat yang mendesir, seolah Min Yoongi memang benar berhasil menenangkannya. Seolah, tadi, walaupun hanya sekejap, Min Yoongi berusaha untuk menyampaikan sesuatu lewat sentuhan tangannya itu.

Bahwa ia ingin melindunginya.

Seolah,

Min Yoongi berusaha melindungi Jimin.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Aku gak paham.

Kenapa bisa selama ini updatenya. Apa masih ada yang cukup hidup untuk membacanya?

Dan ini gak diedit sama sekali. Aku mager dan aku lagi badmood karena sesuatu. Mungkin seharusnya aku ga nulis ff ini sekarang.

Plot udah jelas-jelas ada. Entahlah, susah sekali menentukan siapa yang bakal mati dan siapa yang bakal hidup.

.

.

.

.

Entar aku matiin aja berdua itu.

.

.

.

.

Canda.

.

.

.

.

Aku cinta kalian.

See u!


End file.
